worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Tournaments
The Fishing Tournament The Fishing Tournament is held on the 8th of each year, during the Harvest Festival. It is an event that measures the size of a fish, called Matra, that is caught and delivered to a storehouse. The Fishing Tournament ends at 2 ET. The goal is to catch the largest Matra in the kingdom. To enter the tournament, you will need to buy the bait 'Matra Fighter,' which you can only buy at the Yano Market on the day of the Tournament for 10 bea each. Once you have 'Matra Fighter,' go to any fishing area and start fishing. Catch any kind of Matra that you can (Small Matra, Matra, Live-Bearing Matra, or King Matra). After that, you will need to go to any supply house, and deliver your Matra. You will be given a list of the current top three and the size of their Matra. The winner will be decided on the same day at 2 ET, during the Fishing Tournament Awards in Shiznee Temple. If you're a winner you must attend to get your prize. They'll teleport you there automatically if you won one of the 3 positions. If you win the tournament, you'll receive the title "Fishing Master" and every once in a while, a friend will come up to you and ask where the secret fishing spots are for the current season (which you will automatically answer because you're the Fishing Master). Those are the places where you'll have a better chance of catching rare, big fish. When entering a Secret Fishing Spot, you will also be notified 'Right now, if you want to catch a big one, this is the place.' Additionally, when invited to go fishing, if either person is a Fishing Master, it is easier to catch a big fish. There will be three winners, nobody else will get a prize. * The first place winner will be awarded 10,000 Bea, 30 Pieces of 'Mirage X' bait, and the title Fishing Master * The second place winner will be awarded 5,000 Bea and 15 pieces of 'Mirage X' bait * The third place winner will be awarded 3,000 Bea and 10 pieces of 'Mirage X' bait. Check fishing for more information. Elnea Cup Tournament The Elnea Cup Tournament is held every four years during the White Night year. The four highest ranking members from the Scholars Association, Mountain Corps, and Imperial Guardsmen are automatically chosen to participate in the tournament. These 12 members will compete against one another and the ultimate winner is known as the strongest in the kingdom. Those fighting in the Elnea Cup are the top 4''' in each military branch: '''Roselle Imperial Knights: Imperial Knight Captain and the 3 Imperial Knights. You will need to make sure you enter at least the semifinals in the Guardsmen Tournament the year before White Night year. Mt Corps: '''Corps General and the 3 Corps Captains. Win as many matches as possible. Check your ranking at the end of the year to see if you are participating in the Elnea Cup tournament. Ranking can be found at the Mt Corps board located at the Mountain Corps Village. '''Scholars: Scholar Guru and the 3 Scholars. Explore dungeons a lot and ensure that your ranking is within the top four. You can check your ranking at the bulletin board beside the Scholars Association building. The Elnea Cup winner is given the title "Hero,” special Hero skills, and a Hero weapon based on the military group that the Hero is a part of. The Hero will then face the Guardian Dragon, Bagwell, on the 21st. If the Hero wins, he or she will be granted the title of "Dragoon" and given a Dragoon weapon based on the military group. If the Hero loses, nothing happens and the Hero will remain a "Hero.” Cavalry Tournament The Cavalry Tournament is for citizens who wish to be a part of the Imperial Guardsmen. Recruitment is held from Day 1 to Day 4, and the tournament commences from Day 5 to Day 23. The final two participants, the two who reaches the finals, will be recruited into the Imperial Guardsmen in the following year. No tournament is scheduled during White Night year. Guardsmen Tournament The Guardsmen Tournament is a tournament for the current Imperial Guardsmen members, held every year, from the 5th to the 23rd. Ranking is determined based on the results of the tournament as follows: Imperial Knight Captain: Overall winner Imperial Knight: Final four. Those in the semifinals Imperial Cavalry: Rest of the members Those who wish to rise in rankings should aim to at least reach the semifinals. No tournament is scheduled during White Night year. League Competition The League Competition is the Mountain Corps tournament held every year, from the 5th to the 23rd. Only Corp Captains are allowed to participate. Matches are arranged in a way where each member will face the rest at least once. Ranking is determined based on the number of wins and losses recorded throughout the competition. The Captain that places first will become the Corp General and will represent the Mountain Corps in the Soleina Council. No tournament is scheduled during White Night year. '''More information is needed from those who have experience with the Mountain Corps. '''If you are a traveler things may be different. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Plot Category:Elnea Cup Tournament